


A Confession

by Radicata



Series: Naruto Femslash Week 2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Sakura, F/F, Fluff, it doesnt, kakashi is a lesbian ally, lmao this fic is fucking weird i mean that like emotionally like what kind of timeline does it have, sakura haruno is a uhauling lesbian and i think thats beautiful, thats ok tho its cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radicata/pseuds/Radicata
Summary: Sakura is in ANBU and she has to escort a group to Suna! Hinata is there! So is Sakura's lesbian heart!(this is for Naruto Femslash Week 2018, the prompt was ANBU)





	A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a DAY LATE but i have a fucky class schedule on tuesdays so just consider nart femslash week to be a day off for me :-P

              It burns when Sakura gets her tattoo. She’s been stabbed through the gut with a poisoned blade and healed herself with it still in her but for some reason the process of getting the ANBU tattoo put on her is nearly bringing her to tears. Maybe it’s because of the somber mood. Kakashi-sensei is there, abusing his power as a former ANBU captain to hold Sakura’s hand as she goes through the motions of entering ANBU. He wanted her to have his mask, because for all he’s been through he had never died with that mask. It’s strangely sentimental, but Sakura’s not his favorite student for no reason so she doesn’t say anything as she accepts his mask, his legacy.

 

              “Welcome to the team, ANBU Hound,” the tattooist says as he finishes up on her arm. Kakashi squeezes her shoulder and stands.

 

              “Well,” he starts, “good luck, kiddo.”

 

              “Thanks, Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura says earnestly.

 

* * *

 

 

              Her first mission is simple. Escort a group of sand diplomats – a group made up of mostly sand ninjas – to Suna. It’s a diplomatic courtesy, Sakura knows, the group is more than capable of taking care of themselves. But she takes it seriously, it’s her first mission. And besides, they’re bringing a leaf ninja along. The Sand had requested a Hyuuga to help with removing strange seals found on a group of their ninja in a border skirmish. Hinata Hyuuga, in all her shyness, volunteered to go.

             

              Sakura doesn’t know much about Hinata, other than her obvious crush on Naruto and tendency to blush and stammer whenever Sakura and Naruto ran into her.

 

              The nature of Hinata being a Hyuuga means she definitely knows that the ANBU with their group is Sakura. But when they meet at the gate they don’t acknowledge each other. For some reason, Hinata seems really nervous, but Sakura can’t ask her about it without essentially loudly announcing to the whole world that she’s Sakura Haruno, the worlds best healer and now member of the secret murder corps.

 

              While the group is travelling, the sand delegation – primarily Temari – try to make polite small talk with Hinata, but for some reason she seems to glance at Sakura’s general location in the trees above them, turn bright red, and stammer out half an answer every time they try. It takes three days to travel to Suna at the rate they’re going, so Sakura sincerely hopes Hinata will be able to get over whatever’s bothering her soon.

              They make camp when the sun sets, Sakura stays up in the trees while everyone else makes meals, and when they offer her food she grabs a bowl with a quiet “thank you,” and retreats to the shadows to eat without her mask. While they chat, Sakura takes a quick power nap, sleeping only lightly so she can be up and alert at a moment’s notice.

             

              She wakes with a start when the trees behind her start to rustle slightly, before relaxing as Hinata emerges. She knows Hinata doesn’t know she was napping, but she still tries to straighten out her hair in an effort to look neater as she approaches.

 

              “Hyuuga-san,” Sakura says.

             

              “Hound-san,” Hinata says, keeping her eyes low. Sakura wishes she wouldn’t, she’s always thought Hinata’s eyes were beautiful, “I- uhm.”

 

              Hinata’s face is bright red as she suddenly turns around and draws a seal behind her, before walking in a small circle and drawing similar seals in the rest of the cardinal directions. Sakura recognizes them as privacy seals, and before she can say anything Hinata says, “They’re, um, one way. We can hear the outside but they can’t hear or see us.”

             

              Sakura untenses and looks at Hinata expectantly.

 

              “Sakura,” Sakura tenses, “will you please take off your mask.”

 

              Sakura wants to argue, but when Hinata’s looking at her with such wide eyes she realizes she doesn’t want to fight on this. There’s an air surrounding Hinata that seems… strange, like she’s psyching herself up to say something.

 

              Sakura takes off her mask.

 

              Hinata steps close to her, so close that Sakura can feel her breath. She’s at a loss for words.

 

              “I’ve. Been wanting to say this for a while, but I only really see you when you’re with Naruto,” Hinata says quietly, “I, um, I really like you. A Lot.”

 

              Sakura starts, and she realizes she’s been staring at Hinata’s lips. God, she’s been so oblivious. Sakura licks her lips and asks, “Can I kiss you?”

 

              Before she can say anything else Hinata’s lips are on hers and she realizes they’re not nearly close enough so she steps closer, closer, closer, until they’re up against a tree and Sakura’s tongue is in Hinata’s mouth and God Sakura’s in love with her.

             

              Sakura nearly stills at that thought. She mentally smacks herself for being such a stereotypical lesbian but, God, she’d been staring at Hinata and thinking Hinata was staring at Naruto for so long.

 

              Hinata suddenly breaks their kiss, giggling slightly at Sakura’s disappointed huff, before saying, “I should, uhm, get back to camp. I told them I was going to grab your food bowl.”

 

              Sakura laughs and leans her head against Hinata’s, kisses her on the nose, and says, “you should do that. We can continue this later.”

 

              Hinata’s face is bright red as she drops the barrier seals and retrieves the bowl Sakura forgot to bring back to the group, and Sakura is thankful for Kakashi’s mask covering her own blush. She’ll need to thank him for his recommendation to spend some time in ANBU before continuing her training, so that she could ‘get some experience out in the field before taking up the mantle of hokage,’ if she wants it. She doesn’t. All she wants is to adopt eight or nine dogs and get a nice little house with Hinata.

 

              Sakuras face turns even redder as she realizes she’s unconsciously planning out her and Hinata’s entire lives. It’s okay though, they can continue that later.


End file.
